


Jealousy

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is jealous, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Nakamoto Yuta & Kim Doyoung | Doyoung are best friends, domestic life, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong feel jealous watching his husband's behavior.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Jealousy

Taeyong watched as his husband was lying idly on the couch, eating popcorn and watching some stupid tv series. Normally, he wouldn't mind because Yuta often spends his free time in this way, but now he was simply jealous.

There was one other person in the room besides Yuta. The slightly-built boy who was a rabbit hybrid was lying all over his friend, muttering with pleasure. For hybrids, such contact was something natural. They felt safe and could exchange scents and warmth. In the eyes of Taeyong, it was a potential threat that someone would take his Yuta from him.

The Japanese himself didn't care about the mood of his immature husband and didn't even look in his direction, allowing Taeyong to watch them from the kitchen in which he was sitting and angrily eating peanuts.

Suddenly Doyoung chuckled and whispered something in Yuta's ear, causing him to blush. Lee almost walked toward them when his husband wrapped his legs around the other boy and pulled him closer to his body.

He was stopped only by the doorbell and Jaehyun the hybrid's fiance, appeared in them. Doyoung hurried over to him and kissing Yuta on the cheek, thanked him for everything and left the apartment.

Lee was standing in the center of the room, arms crossed, his face outraged.

"You didn't have to hug him that much. Usually, you're just lying down." He was sulking, and Nakamoto rolled his eyes.

"Doyoung needed it, so as his hyung I had to provide him with comfort. " Yuta replied as if everything he had said was obvious.

"Lee Yuta. I don't like it when someone is so close to you." Taeyong tried to show Yuta that he was saddened by his behavior.

The younger man came up to him and put his hand on his chest as if he wanted him to shut up and focus his attention on him.

"Doyoungie is expecting a baby. He came here right after visiting the doctor. He was scared and needed comfort that only his partner or the other hybrid could give him. He didn't want to speak loudly, because even Jaehyun doesn't know yet." Yuta whispered and only now did everything become clear to Taeyong.

Funnily enough, the fussy and noisy Doyoung came to them today with flat ears. He didn't smile at all and smelled different than usual.

"I'm sorry." He said after a moment because he felt like a moron.

"It's fine, you foolish envier. Just don't blurt it out to Jaehyun." Yuta tickled Taeyong with his tail and they both went to the couch to watch their favorite series together. The hybrid put his head on his husband's lap, and he began to scratch him behind cat ears. Thanks to this Yuta began to purr.

As usual, the boy fell asleep on his husband's lap and Lee again had to carry him on his hands to their shared bedroom. Falling asleep beside him, he was wondering if they would ever have a child, but not wanting to think about it until the morning, he hugged Yuta to his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
